EMERGE
by IcaRue
Summary: CrackFic. Slight spoilers for Ch. 392. ‘She was not like the little girl she had been in Las Noches. No. This was a woman who had a breaking point, and had just been completely shot past it.’


I don't own any of the characters, I just borrow them for my random occasional plot squirrels. Or something. I dunno.

Note this is purely a crack fic, and that I am doing this for my own amusement, but feel free to comment. No particular pairings and very Orihime-centric. Spoilers for Chapter 392.

This is just me wishing Orihime would not be on the sidelines so much. Yeah. Onward.

-

-

EMERGE

By: Ica Rue

-

-

"Ahhh, Orihi-AUUUUUUGGHH!!!"

When she entered the battlefield, Inoue Orihime was expecting there to be blood.

She was not unaware of the effects of war and battles on people, be they living or dead. Nor was she ignorant of the pain, the suffering, and the consequences. She wasn't a fighter, she shouldn't be in this place, but when she'd finished healing Ishida and got to Byakuya and the others, she wanted to see if there was at least some way for her to help on the other side.

Inoue Orihime was expecting a lot of things.

What Inoue Orihime didn't expect was to be so god damn blindingly PISSED at what she DID see, that she flash stepped immediately right in front of Aizen, and socked him with a right hook to the face.

Sent him flying in to Gin.

Sent them both flying in to a building.

With a BOOM.

The onlookers and new arrivals gawked as the princess -_growled-_, quietly, her eyes like slivers of sharpened silver as she stared at the smoke and debris that was her victims' landing point. Then she looked to those around her, who suffered and fought and died, and Hitsugaya crying over Momo's prone form and her fairies flew out of her pins without a word from her lips, surrounding her friends and loved ones, undoing all the pain, the hurt, and bring whatever else she felt like bringing back, _thank you very much._

All those hours of being whittled down, destroyed and the years of planning, all reversed in seconds. She even brought back a few unexpected players, but the look on her eyes forced their questions to disperse. Piercing green eyes greeted her impassively; a scowl decorated with sharp, feline teeth manifested; and a tanned, blonde, womanly silhouette appeared just next to her. There was even a dark haired, childish figure vaguely remembered from nights ago, his form back in one piece, and a dribbling blonde at the ready with the coyote and his green haired younger half. And they all greeted her with a bow, like a servant to its master.

Aizen and Gin struggled out of the hole they had neatly made, one winded with possibly a few broken ribs and the other sporting a lovely black eye with a bloody nose and a not-so-mild concussion, gawking ever so slightly at the sight of his former prisoner and at the quick display of power she just performed.

Orihime was no longer in dressed in the white of Las Noches, the burst of power with the use of her Shun Shun Rikka causing some sort of new transformation, like butterfly from a cocoon. She now wore a black _shihakushou_, decorated with blossoming light blue hibiscus flowers all along the edges,and... and a deep blue _haori_ like a midnight sky, with long sleeves that dwarfed her hands.

And she turned to him, the light of her fairies behind her and cloth fluttering about like a pair of wings. She was calm. Very calm.

Smiling.

Not like the little girl she had been in Las Noches. No.

This was a woman completely in control of her power. A woman to be feared.

A woman who had a breaking point, and had just been completely shot past it.

A woman who did not care who or what the FUCK he was. After all, wasn't she the one with the power of the gods?

The look on her face was pleasant, and happy, and told him that he was not going to get away so easily after everything he did; his first mistake was picking her to be his tool. His second was taking her lightly as he had. And his final was expecting her to just stand to the side.

He had always known she was special. That was why he DID pick her, out of all the ones he could have... but, it was when Kirio Hikifune appeared and Orihime turned to her, that he saw exactly who's cocoon he had disturbed...

**The back of Orihime's **_**haori**_** bore the character for **_**rei**_**... 'Zero'... etched in silver thread.**

-

-

Just an FYI, in case it sounded too awkward, I'm implicating that Orihime is the Captain of the Zero Division. ^.^

Makes no sense, yeah. Sorry. Cracked story. WEEEEEEEEE!!! I might fix it later. Maybe...

I'm going to go back to my ten page paper now. ^^

*runs off, cackling*


End file.
